Will love be everything
by cazzababy200
Summary: will harry and hermiones love be the one thing that will defeat evil. rated m just to be sure and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_hey this is my first fanfiction. wasnt really sure whether to put this up here, but i thought what the heck._

_Disclaimer: this wold belongs to j.k.r. im just doing this for fun._

Waking up with a start, he looked around his room, trying to decide what had woken him up. Not finding the reason he turn his head back to the window, to see that the sun was slowly making its way into the sky. Looking down at the street below, he saw that there was still a thick fog around. Turning away from the window once again, he eyes scanned the room once more, but not finding anything out of place, he stretched the kinks that were in his neck from sleeping on the windowsill. He jumped down and made his way over to Hedwig, who was sitting in her cage, watching his every move. As he reached to give her a treat, his eyes caught the headlines of the paper sitting next to her.

_HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE._

Rolling his eyes at the title, he turned to the next headline.

_SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE_.

Scanning the picture that covered most of the page, his mind wonder if the new minister would be any better than his predecessor, but not getting his hopes up on that, he turned once ore to his bed, which had his school books scattered on it. Walking towards it his eyes caught another piece of paper, which the headline stated.

_Issued by the minister of magic_

_PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND YOUR FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES._

And below It a list of things to do. Not even bothering to pick it up to see the list, he carried on to his bed and sat down. Next to his books sat a letter, which he had read so often since it arrived three days ago. Picking it up one last time to make sure, he read it again.

_Dear harry_

_If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number for, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to The Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

_If you are agreeable, I should be glad of your assistance in a matter of which I hope to attend on the way to The Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl, hoping to see you this Friday,_

_I am your most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He had sent a reply of 'yes', and all he had been doing since then was waiting for the time to arrive. Which is why he had fallen asleep as the window, he was keeping watch trying to see if he can catch a glimpse of him. He looked around his room and saw all his stuff still lying around his room. He hadn't packed as he thought that it was too good to be true that he would be rescued from his god awful relatives. He had the strangest feeling that something was going to go wrong, so he didn't get his hopes up packing and it not happen.

Harry was brought out of his thought when he noticed the streetlights outside his window went out. Knowing what that meant, he stood from his bed and walked to the window. He noticed a tall figure in a long, billowing cloak walking up the garden path. Turning sharply from the window he took the chaos that was his room. Grabbing everything that he could, he stuffed it all into his trunk, just as he was throwing the last of his school things into it, the doorbell rang.

Downstairs he heard his uncle shout something along the lines of 'who the hell would that be at this time' cursing to himself for not warning the Dursley's that Dumbledore might be coming to collect his. He closed his trunk with a loud bang; he ran out of his room and down the stairs to hear the end of what Dumbledore was saying.

Dumbledore turned his head when Harry crashed at the bottom of the steps, slightly out of breathe. He then turned back to Mr Dursley and saw the unmistakable red in his checks which meant he was not happy.

'Judging by the look on your face he did not tell you. Not to worry, we will just tell everyone that you have warmly invited me into your home' and with that he stepped into the warmth andstraight into the living room, like he owned the place. Vernon seemed to just stare after him before closing the door and following him.

Harry walked into the room to find Dumbledore looking around at his surroundings. Finding the perfect opening he said.

'I'll be right back just going to go and get my trunk and then we can go.' When Dumbledore nodded his head, he ran back up the stairs, and into his room. Taking one last look around the room to make sure he had everything, he locked his trunk, grabbed hold of Hedwig as well. And made his way back down the stairs. As the trunk was too heavy to lift and he couldn't do magic outside of school yet, he let the trunk trail behind him, with a loud bang on every step. Dumbledore was waiting at the bottom. Once he reached the bottom, he turned to his relatives and said.

'All right well see you later.' And with that he left out of the front door, with not even a glance back. He never got to hear what Dumbledore said to them, and to be honest he did really care. Waiting at the end of the driveway, he took one last around the street, before Dumbledore came up behind him and asked if he was ready to go. Nodding his head, and watched as Dumbledore withdraw his wand, and waved it over his trunk and Hedwig, and they disappeared. He then held out his arm.

'Take a hold of my arm Harry.'

Harry lifted his hand at a slow pace, and just as his hand landed on his arm, his world went black, and he felt like he was pushing incredibly hard from all directions, he could not breathe; it felt like iron bands tightening around his chest, his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear drums were being pushed further into his skull. When all of a sudden he gulped and took in lung falls of fresh night air. He felt like he had just been forced through a very tight tube. It took him a few second to get his bearings, and once he did he realised that they were no longer standing in Privet Drive.

'So we just Apparated then.' He managed to say after catching his breath. Dumbledore turn to find him bending over clutching his side.

'Yes we did, and you're doing extremely well, people usually vomit after their first time. I see a light on in the kitchen; molly must still be up waiting. We mustn't keep her waiting much longer, she will only worry.' And with that he walked into the house. Harry took a couple of more seconds to compose him-self, before walking into the house.

_soo what did you guys think. shall i continue or not. let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Here's the next chapter guys hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are mine.**_

Stepping through the door, he looked around the familiar room, and smiling to himself. Just then he heard the rush of footsteps. Turning his head towards the door, he saw Mrs Weasley hurrying towards him, the next thing he knew he was in a bone crushing hug. After a second he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. After a couple of seconds, he heard a slight cough coming from behind him; pulling away he saw Ron and Ginny behind Mrs Weasley. Going around her he rushed to Ron and gave him a slight hug, before they both stepped away uncomfortably. He then gave Ginny a hug, and as he started to pull away he felt her try and stop him, finally breaking free he turned to the last person left in the room, beside from Dumbledore, and as soon as his eyes landing on her he got the biggest smile on his face. He was just about step forward to hug her when she ran at him and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Quickly returning the hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the all too familiar bushy hair. The hug ended too soon for Harry's liking but he knew there were other people in the room, and it had to end. Stepping away from her he realised that no one had spoken since everyone entered the room, so breaking the silence he said.

'Where's Dumbledore gone then.' Hermione gave him a small smile, harry returned it before he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and steer him into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, it was unusually quiet for the Weasley's. The twins were nowhere to be found. Without them being there the house was to quiet. Sitting at the table, Ron sat on one side of him while Hermione sat on the other; Ginny took the seat opposite him, and just sat there staring. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Harry turned to Hermione and asked.

'So how long have you been here?' Giving him a slight smile she replied.

'I got here yesterday.' Just as Hermione said this, a plate of food landed in front of everyone. After a couple of second of staring at his food, Harry looked up at everyone else. Ron was already had his mouth, which really wasn't a surprise, Ginny was also eating her food but with a bit more manners. When he turned to Hermione, she was sitting there staring at him, they kept eye contact for a few seconds, and Harry saw a lot of emotions in her eyes, concern and embarrassment being just a few. There was one thing that he couldn't understand, and before he could ask, she broke their contact and started eating her meal. Smiling to himself Harry took one last look around the table, and saw Ron still with a mouthful of food, but was trying to get the attention of his sister; Harry turned to her next and saw that she was staring at him and Hermione with a look of hatred. Not really knowing why or if he even see her do it, Harry turned back to his food and thought the look was his imagination. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence; everyone was in their own little worlds.

Just as Harry put down his fork once he had finished, Mrs Weasley came rushing in and ushered them all upstairs. Ginny stormed off to her own room, while the trio headed to Ron's room. Ron jumped in his bed, and Harry sat down on his with his back resting on the headrest. Hermione chose the floor and rested her back against Harry's bed. They sat there in silence once again, no one really knowing what to say, Harry looked at his two best-friends, and wondered what he would do without them. His thoughts about his two friends were interrupted when Hermione spoke.

'So what do you think you will get when the O.W.L's results get here then.' Ron groaned in response which made Harry laugh. The conversation continued in pretty much the same way from then on, until Mrs Weasley came in and sent them all to sleep. Hermione stood from her position and said goodnight to the boys, her gazes lasted longer when she said it to Harry. Once the door closed behind her, both boys got ready for bed, said night to each other and switched of the light. As Harry lay in bed it finally hit him how tired he was. Taking his glasses off and putting them in the side Harry pretty much fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next thing Harry was aware of, someone had stalked into the room, and throw the curtains open. Blinded by the sudden light, Harry put his arm over his eyes trying to block it. Sitting up Harry searched around for his glasses, once he had them on, he saw Ginny facing him. She gave him a slight smile before turning to Ron,

'She is doing my head in.' Harry was slightly confused with whom she was talking about but before he could ask Ron bet him to it.

'Why what has she done now' Ron sat up in bed waiting for the answer.

'The way she talks to me. It's like I'm three or something.' Just as she was finishing Hermione walked into the room.

'I know what you're saying; she is so full of herself sometimes.' Harry was stunned to her Hermione talk like this about anyone; she was always the one to say nice things about anyone no matter what they have done. So before anyone when could continue to talk he ask the question.

'Who are you guys talking about?' but before anyone could answer him, the door flew open, and a young women stood in the doorway. The women had such breath-taking beauty that Harry just laid there staring at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, but he didn't see it, the only thing that made him look away was when Ginny made a disgusted noise. Looking at her Harry was about to say something, when the women spoke.

'Arry.' She said in a throaty voice. 'Eet 'as been too long!' and with that fleur swept into the room towards him, swooped down and kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled up at her when she pulled away.

'I 'ave been waiting to see you. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about you 'Arry Potter.' Harry was slightly taken aback by the sudden question he nodded his head before he could speak.

'Oh yer is she here too.' Shaking her head she replied.

'No no. you will zee her next summer, when we – but do you know.' Fleur looked around at everyone in the room. Mrs Weasley was the one to speak.

'We haven't gotten around to telling him yet.' Turning back to Harry she said.

'Bill and I are getting married.' Stunned, he wasn't really sure what to say so he looked around at everyone else. Ron wasn't really paying attention to what fleur was saying, just kept staring at her. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley all had a look if disgust. He turned back to fleur and noticed she was waiting for him to say something, finally finding his voice he said,

'Oh um – congratulation.' She seemed happy with his response and continued to explain why she was here, Harry wasn't really paying attention he was staring at Hermione, who kept rolling her eyes at what she was saying. He had to keep from laughing as it was typical Hermione. He caught the end of what was being said.

'I was pleased to 'ear that you were coming.' And with that she swooped down again and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Mrs Weasley watched her leave before turning back to Ron and saying.

'Get out of bed you to. I got a job for the both of you.' And with that she followed fleur out. Ginny was the first to leave with her arms crossed over her chest and not a word to any of them. Hermione was next but only after giving Harry a little look, that he wasn't really sure what it meant. Shaking his head, Harry threw the covers off him and got out of bed.

Ten minutes later both Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen, changed and ready for the day ahead. Harry pulled up a chair opposite Hermione, while Ron sat next to her. Giving Hermione a smile, he looked around the room to see if Ginny was anywhere to be found, but after a round of the kitchen Ginny wasn't there, but Mrs Weasley was at the stove cooking there breakfast. Harry turned back to the table to see Hermione staring at him, with a look of hurt across her face. Not understanding why, he reached across the table, and squeezed her hand gently. The look soon disappeared and a smile replaced it. Satisfied with the response he smiled back and let go of her hand. Just then food appeared in front of them all, and the trio dag in. conversation was light while they eat, they talk about O. trying to guess what results they would get, to what might happen next year.

As soon as all the food was finished, the plates disappeared, and Mrs Weasley told them all to go out to the garden and de-gnome it. Happy with the chore as they would be together and in the sun, they walked outside.

It took them till about lunchtime to properly do it as they would have bets on who could throw them the furthest, and sometimes they would just sit in the sun talking. Hermione would always sit next to Harry, but he didn't really mind, actually he kind of liked it. They walked back in to the kitchen laughing at a joke Ron just told. They had just sat down at the table, when Ginny walked in. she sat down without a word to any of them, Harry look to Ron who just shrugged his shoulders, next he looked to Hermione who had a look of concern. Hermione opened her mouth the say something to her when she closed it immediately, she stood from the table and opened the widow, Harry followed her every move and noticed an owl making its way towards the house. Once the window was open she sat back at the table and waited.

Once the owl was on the table Hermione reached over and grabbed the letters that where attached to its leg.

'So I wonder what we have done wrong this time.' Harry said while Hermione handed the one with his name on it, then passing Ron's over next. Harry looked over at the other two, who both just shrugged their shoulders and ripped open their letters. Harry took their lead and opened his. Harry was shocked to find his O.W.L.s results inside.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P) _

_Excessed expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)  
_

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED_

_ Astronomy A_

_Care Of Magical Creatures E_

_Charms E_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts O_

_Divinations P_

_Herbology E _

_History Of Magic D_

_Potions E_

_Transfigurations E_

It took Harry a couple of times of reading it to understand what he really got. He did all right, only got one dreadful, and that was only because has collapsed halfway through the exam. He always knew that he would never really get any good marks in Divinations at it were a stupid subject. But he did pass everything else, and even got an outstanding. What one he couldn't really believe though was Potions, he got excessed expectations, as Snape was always putting him down in that class. All in all he was chuffed at his results. He looked around the table and found Hermione had turned around in her chair and wasn't saying anything, but Ron looked delighted.

'I only failed History Of Magic and Divinations, but really who cares about them anyway.' Harry just laughed at him before turning his attention back to Hermione. She still had her back to everyone and he was starting to get worried. But before Harry could say anything Ginny spoke for the first time since she entered the kitchen.

'Hermione?' she didn't move when her name was said, which got Harry even more worried, he saw Ron get up and head towards her. He whipped the letter out of her hand, he read over the letter before shouting.

'AHA, I knew you do this well. She got 10 outstanding with one excessed expectation in Defence Against The Dark Arts.' Ron stopped suddenly and stared at her. After a couple of seconds of staring at her, he exclaimed,

'You're disappointed aren't you?' Hermione just shook her head and looked to the ground. Harry laughed at her before Mrs Weasley came running in and looking over their results. She gave each of them a hug before Ron said,

'Mum what's for lunch?' Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned to Ginny to start talking about her results. Mrs Weasley shook her head before food came whizzing on to the table.

_**Ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Here's the next chapter guys hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to get up but it's been so hectic at work I haven't had the time. All mistakes are mine. And I forgot to tell you I hate they she killed off Sirius so in my story he isn't dead, and I prefer Draco turns into a good guy. So please enjoy.**_

The next couple of weeks past pretty much the same as always the trio would be sent to do some chores and then they would have a game of two sided Quiddich (with Harry and Hermione on one side and Ron and Ginny on the other. Hermione wasn't the best player but she played anyway) they had just walked into the kitchen after a game which Harry and Hermione actually won for the first time in two weeks, to find an owl sitting on the table with letters attached to its leg. As Ron was the first through the door he grabbed the letters and the owl flow off. Ron handed the letters out and everyone opened them, inside where the book list and stuff they needed for the year to come. Ron shouted for Mrs Weasley, she came into the kitchen, and Ron handed his letter to her, nodding her head, she left the room, they all stared at each other unsure of what was happening. A couple of minutes later she rushed back into the room, holding two small pouches.

'I really didn't want to have to take any of you to Diagon ally, after everything last year. But it's the part of the summer that we have to go; this one is for you Harry, Dumbledore gave it to me when he was here the other day. It just a few galleons from your vault, so that you can buy all the stuff you need for this year.' She handed it to him before continuing.

'So if everyone goes up and gets ready we can go.' With that everyone jumped up and headed upstairs. Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered outside waiting for the ride the ministry had sent for them. After another couple of minutes standing around, an ordinary looking car pulled up in front of them. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other puzzled, while everyone else got into the car. Shrugging her shoulders Hermione got in the car as well, following her lad Harry was the last person in the car. Once he stepped inside, he was shocked to find the car double the size inside, with Ron sprawled out in his seat, with Mrs Weasley sitting next to him on the left and Ginny on his right. Hermione was in the seat opposite him and the only seat left was the one next to her. Taking the seat, Harry had to look around the car again just to make sure it was real. Coming to the conclusion that it was in fact real, Harry stared at Hermione trying to see what she thought of the car. She seemed to be in her own little world, she gently touching her arm, so not to scare her. She and stiffen slightly at the touch, but once she realised it was Harry he felt her relax under his touch. Smiling at her to show he was sorry for scaring, she smiled back in acceptance, and she grabbed his hand off her arm, and wrapped her fingers around his. His heart stopped for a beat when she did it, not really knowing what to do, he just stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds, the world around him seemed to just disappear, and he only saw Hermione. Once he got over the initial shock, he relaxed his hand and held hers in his. They stayed looking at each other for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a few second. They were both brought back to reality when Mrs Weasley said Harry's name for the third time.

He pulled his gaze away from Hermione but kept hold of her hand in his, while he said to Mrs Weasley.

'Sorry, what did you say?' Mrs Weasley smiled slightly at them before answering.

'I said, I have been going over the letter they sent and it seems you will need dress robes again. Do you need new ones, or do the other ones still fit.' Harry just stared at her, not really believing that, he was brought out of it by Hermione squeezing his hand. He turned to her, smiled and turned back to Mrs Weasley and answered.

'I don't think I need new dress robes, but I do need new school robes, last year they were starting to get a bit tight.' Mrs Weasley just nodded her head and turned to Ron, and told him that he still needed to wear the dress robes he got last time as they don't have enough money to buy new one. Hermione must have known what he was about to say, as she pulled on his hand to get his attention. She shook her head and gave him a look that said You-know-she won't-accept. Harry nodded his head to tell her he understood. He turned his attention away from Hermione and was about to start a conversation with Ginny when he noticed her staring at his hands. He looked down to find he still had Hermione's hand in his, not really wanting to let go as he enjoyed the touch, but knowing that he had to, he gave it a slight squeeze before letting go. She to understand, and didn't look hurt that he did it. Ginny seemed satisfied with that and started a conversation about going to her brother's shop. They all agreed that they would go and get new school robes and then head to the Weasley twins shop.

After about ten minutes of being in the car, it stopped outside the leaky cauldron, and everyone got out. Mrs Weasley led the group through the pub, saying hello to the barman on the way passed out into the back. She tapped the wall in the right places and it jumped aside to reveal a long alleyway, even to this day, no matter how many times he comes here, Harry is always amazed at it. Looking around Harry saw the regular shops and the newest one with WWW, which was bustling with business.

Smiling slightly he followed Mrs Weasley into Madame Malkins. Walking it the shop he found the one person he didn't want to see until school started, Draco Malfoy, and his mother. He was just paying for his purchases, and turned around when he heard the door open. As soon as he saw who it was he got his trademark smirk on his face, and he just couldn't help not opening his mouth.

'Well if it isn't potter, and his mudblood girlfriend and traitor friends. Out for a little shop now are we.' He walked towards them until he came to a stop in front of Harry. Harry had stepped in front of Hermione blocking her from him. They just stared at each other neither saying anything. Malfoy was just putting his hand in his pocket, when his mum came up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she gave him a look, and then left the store. Malfoy took one more look at everyone before barging into Harry ad following his mother. Harry watched him leave the store before turning to Hermione, then Ron and the rest of the family. He saw Mrs Weasley role her eyes before ushering them all over the Madame Malkins.

Over the next hour they all tried on new robes, before walking out of the shop with them. Mrs Weasley told the group that she had to go do something, and that she would meet them in the twins shop. Not wanting to waste any more time, Harry was the first to walk into the shop. As he entered he was amazed at what he saw. People were everywhere, it was hard to move around the shop, but they managed it and found them self in front of a large display. Harry read it aloud.

'_One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include, vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteen's.'_

'You know' Hermione's voice brought Harry to look at her. 'That really is exceptional magic.' A voice behind them startled them.

'Just for that Hermione, you can have one for free.' A beaming Fred stood behind them. Hermione was just about to tell him that she won't need any, when he spoke first.

'Evening you two. What brings you out to our store?' Harry was the one to reply.

'We were here to buy new robes and books for school. And Mrs Weasley had to do something, so we decided to come here and wait for her. This is really impressive guys.' Fred beamed at him again and said.

'Thanks Harry. Means a lot' and he shook his hand so that he would understand what he was really saying. He got a smile in return. Hermione looked between the two, trying to understand what was happening, when Ron spoke up behind her and George behind him.

'How much for this guys.' Carrying boxes of merchandise. George came and stood next to his twin and replied.

'Three galleons nine sickles and a knut. So cough up.' Ron looked disgusted at them before saying

'I'm your brother.' Fred and George turned to each other, before Fred said.

'Ok sure, three galleons, and nine sickles, will knock the Knut off for you.' Harry struggled not to laugh and looked to Hermione, who had walked away from the group; too look around the store with Ginny. He watched her, and was taking a back at her beauty, never had he really paid attention to her and was kicking himself for not doing it before. He must have been staring to long as the twins had finished their conversation with Ron and were standing at either side of him.

'Enjoying the view are we. Don't stare to long she might see you.' And with that they walked away, Harry didn't have time to look away, as Hermione found him staring at her, but all see did was give him a small smile and returned to what she was doing. Harry shook his head and turned towards the door to see Mrs Weasley enter, making his way over to her she said.

'I've picked up all the books you need. Ok i think it's time that we get out of here, and go home. Arthur will be wondering what is keeping us so long.' As with that she gathered everyone up. When they returned Hermione stood next to Harry and put her hand in his, and squeezed it slightly, making sure no one had saw her do it, he returned to squeeze and they headed out of the store. Once outside they let go of each other's hands and walked to the car waiting for them outside the Leaky cauldron.

It took them half an hour to get back, and the talk in the car was of the twins shop. Harry didn't really pay any attention to the conversation and just stared out of the window. As they pulled up to the house everyone jumped out and headed into the house. Ginny and Ron went up to their room to put everything away, while Harry headed to the fence for some time alone, but Hermione wasn't letting do that and followed him. He put his hand into his pockets and found something inside one of them. He pulled it out to find an envelope the words _potter and granger _on it, glancing around he saw Hermione walking towards him, waiting for her to reach him he showed her it. She gave him a frown and a shrug, before he opens it. What was inside it, he couldn't believe, Hermione read it over his shoulder.

_ Potter and Granger._

_ I have to talk to the both of you when we get back to school. But I don't want you to tell Ron, that's all I ask, it's really important that you don't, I don't know who to trust anymore but I think I can trust you to. And please, one more thing, tell each other how you really feel, everyone around you can see it but the two of you._

_ Malfoy._

_**Ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Here's the next chapter guys hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long but I've been really ill the past couple of weeks and didn't really feel up to writing anything. All mistakes are mine. So please enjoy.**_

Harry stared shell-shocked at the letter, not believing that one; Malfoy had write him a letter; two it was actually nice, and three; he couldn't believe that he knew how he felt about Hermione; he thought he had hid it well, But clearly not, if Malfoy of all people knew. He chanced a look at Hermione and found her staring at him, their eyes locked, and Harry had an internal debate with himself. _Now should I really go for it like Malfoy said I should, and possibly end the greatest friendship I ever had? Or not do it and wonder if I should have done it. _Once he came out of his debate he saw a look of hurt come across her face, decided that he was going to do it, he let forward and captured his lips with hers. She seemed shocked at first and for a couple of second she stood frozen to the spot, but once it was over she kissed him back, deepening it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same around her waist. The kiss was ended abruptly when the back door was opened, and they heard Ron shout something at his mum. Stepping away from each other, Harry shoved the letter into his pocket, and turned to face the scenery, Hermione doing the same.

Ron came to stand next to Harry, and looked out at what they were staring at. Not seeing anything of importance he shrugged his shoulders and turned to face them. They didn't seem to be moving, but thinking nothing of it like normal Ron spoke.

'So what are you guys still doing out here then.' Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Ron spoke, turning to face him, he just shook his head and turned back to what he was staring at. Ron then looked to Hermione who was looking at Harry, not knowing why she was just staring at him, he started to get angry that they were leaving him out with something; he spoke with slight venom in his voice.

'Mum told me to tell you both that dinner will be ready soon,' and with that he stalked off into the house. Harry didn't seem to notice that Ron had left, until Hermione brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder. She felt him tense under it, then a second later relax when he realised it was her. He turned slowly to her not sure on what she would say or do to him now that they were alone again. Once his eyes locked on hers, he knew he shouldn't have been worried, they were filled with happiness. He brought his hand up the rest on her cheek, while rubbing his thumb along it. He was just leaning in again when he heard Mrs Weasley shout that dinner was ready. He dropped his hand and said.

'Can we will talk later, when we are alone again.' She nodded her and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running into the house. Harry watched her go, before moving and going into the house himself. Harry found the only seat left at the table was next to Hermione and across from Ginny. Not really looking at Ron he sat down.

Dinner was tense, everyone could feel it, but nobody said anything. Ron would either completely ignore Harry and Hermione, or he would stare daggers at them. On their part they both didn't seemed bothered with what Ron was doing as they were talking with each other and the rest of the family. Ginny kept looking at her at her brother then at the two sitting across from her. Not really sure what was going on with them three, but she kept a close eye on the opposite her, they seemed closer somehow, and free around each other like there not holding something back. Shaking he head she turned her attention back to Ron, who just kept looking down at his plate.

Harry was enjoying dinner; he could talk to Hermione forever, no matter what she was saying it was always interesting. Even though he was enjoying talking with her, he kept his eye on Ron, who was brooding across the table, he could sense that Hermione was doing the same, but both didn't want to ruin the dinner so they both left him alone, and enjoyed their dinner. Once again when everyone was finished, the plates disappeared and everyone went their separate ways, Ron was the first one to leave the table. He didn't say anything to anyone, just got up and walked out of the room. Everyone watched him leave before Ginny stood and said.

'Well night guys. See you tomorrow.' And with that she left the room. Harry watched her go, and once the door closed behind her, he turned slowly to Hermione, as he realised that they were in fact alone again. As he locked eyes with her, he could see uncertainly behind hers. All of a sudden he became nervous and looked at the table. _Was she having second thoughts about all of this? Was she just kissing me because I kissed her first? Oh my god what am I going to do. _It took him a couple more seconds of panicking, before he found his voice and looked up at her. She was smiling at him and not sure why he asked.

'Hermione what are you-'he never got to finish, as she had put her hand on his face and brought her lips to his. The kiss didn't last long enough for Harry to kiss her back. She kept her hand on his cheek when she pulled back. Bringing his hand up to overlap hers, he interlocked their fingers and brought their hands to rest in his lap. The kiss had made him feel a little bit more confident, taking a deep breath he said.

'Hermione, are you really sure you want to be with me. You've seen the dangers that I put everyone around me in, look what happened in the ministry, I put all of you in danger. You got hurt. God when I saw you hit the floor, my heart must have stopped for a couple of seconds. I wasn't sure what to do; I was just glued to the spot staring at you on the floor. It wasn't until Neville said that you were okay, that was my body started moving. I had to check for myself, I ran over. Once I knew that you were indeed ok, I stood to assess the situation. It was all going from bad to worse. Luna and Neville were all banged up, and Ron was getting attacked by a brain. I didn't know what to do next. We were outnumbered and losing fast. I was trying to think of what to do, when the order turned up, I was so relieved, our luck was turning. I had to try and find a way out and get everyone to safety. I couldn't believe the danger I put all of you in. I'm just happy that everyone got out alive. I don't know what I would of done if anyone would have been killed.' He stopped as the events of that night came flooding back. He was staring down at their joined hands. He couldn't seem to get the image of Hermione lying on the floor not moving out of his head. Hermione must of known what he was thinking, as she squeezed his hand and brought her other hand to bring his face up to look at her. She smiled at him before saying.

'Harry I am absolutely sure that I want to be with, I don't care about the danger, I would go to hell and back to be with you. The same goes for the other four. You didn't want us to go with you, but we convinced you to let us come, and we would all do it again in a heartbeat. I don't remember much after that in the ministry, but my last thought was of you, and if you were going to be okay. It wouldn't have been your fault if anyone got killed either and I know that you would have blamed yourself if someone did. We all went there because we wanted to be with you in the fight, we all love you so you got ta let us help you. Seeing you like this kills me Harry. You need to stop beating yourself up, if not for you at least do that for me please.' She stopped talking to stare at him, to see if he was going to listen to anything she was saying. She could see so many emotions going through him, and she wasn't sure what he was going to say. After a couple of minutes he seemed to get his thoughts in check because he smiled at her and said.

'I'll try my hardest to not blame myself for everything that happens in the future. But someone times I might have moments where I just go off on one and take it out on you or someone else. I want mean to do it but I know I will, and I'm going to apologise in advance for my behaviour when that happens. Know that we have that out of the way. What are we going to say to both Ron and Malfoy?' She seems to take a couple of second to contemplate his words before replying.

'I know you Harry, so when you start to lose it, I will leave you alone to sort it out and then I will be there waiting for you to talk to me. I will always be here for you remember that ok. And as for Ron, can we not tell him just yet, I know that he sort of has feelings for me and I know he is going to go off on one like he always does. I want to break it to him gently. Now Malfoy is a strange one, I wasn't expecting him to reach out to us two, but I think that we should hear him out and see what he has to say. Let's send him a letter to confirm the meeting and that we won't tell Ron either.' And with that she stood bringing Him up with her. He took one look at her and wrapped his arms around her in a comfortable hug. She returned the hug, before stepping away and giving him a peck on the lips. He smiled at her when she pulled away, and she dragged him up the stairs and into her room so that she could grab some parchment and quill. She then went out into the corridor and found a secluded spot for them to write the letter. She handed him the items and sat down. He followed her lead and sat next to her. After thinking about to write he put quill to parchment and started writing.

_Malfoy_

_Me and Hermione have talked it over and we will meet with you when we are back at Hogwarts, I will send you a letter when we are there telling you about a time and place to meet. Don't worry we haven't told Ron yet, we will decide whether telling him is a must after we understand not being able to trust people that is why I'm giving you the chance to explain. And we took your advice, we are now together, but we are not telling anyone, hopefully we can trust you not to tell anyone, this will show us that we can trust you._

_ Potter and Granger._

He turned to Hermione who nodded her head to say that it was fine. He stood and went in search of Hedwig. He found her in her cage in his room, attaching the letter to her leg, he walked over and opened the window and watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. He turned around and looked at Ron for the first time since entering; he was sound asleep snoring his head off. Rolling his eyes he left the room to say goodnight to Hermione. He found her standing outside his room waiting for him. He smiled at her before walking forward and giving her a kiss. She was the one to deepen it, by running her fingers through his hair and running her tongue along his lips begging for entry, giving her access he kissed her back just as hard. He was the first one to pull back, he just stood there staring at her with a goofy smile on his face, she laugh slightly at him before saying.

'Goodnight, I'll be seeing you in the morning.' And with that gave him another peck on the lips before entering her room and closing the door behind her. Harry just stood there staring at the closed door for a couple of minutes, before he heard someone coming down the stairs, not wanting to be caught hanging outside the girls room, he quickly left the spot and entered his room. That night he slept without any nightmares.

_**Ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Here's the next chapter guys hope you enjoy it.. All mistakes are mine. So please enjoy.**_

Harry woke the next morning with the biggest smile on his face. Turning to the other bed in the room, he could see that it was empty. Shaking his head at the way Ron was still acting to him. Jumping out of bed, not letting Ron spoil his mood he headed down the stairs. As he came nearer the kitchen, he heard the chatter behind it, realising that everyone else was already awake he entered the room. Hermione was the first person he saw, she had turned her head when she heard the door opening behind her, giving him a secret smile, she tuned back to her breakfast. He then saw Ron give them a look and he then turn away again. He must have known that something was going on; pushing the feelings aside he took a seat at the table. Just as he sat down, Mrs Weasley came rushing into the room and greeted Harry.

'Harry and Hermione these letters just came for you.' As she handed them their letters, they both stared at each other unsure of what to expect. They both shrugged their shoulders at the same time before ripping opening the letters. What was inside shocked Harry, He tipped the envelope upside down and caught the badge in his palm. Staring at the prefects badge, is mouth slightly open in shock, he lifted his head to look at Hermione, who also had the badge in her hand. She gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen her give, he returned the smile, before standing and walking over to her. As he reached her she also stood, and wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Returning the hug with the same force, as he knew this would be the only contact they will be having for a while, after a few seconds, he drew back and gave her another smile, conveying what he really wanted to say but knew he shouldn't. She seemed to understand what he was saying, as she slightly nodded her head, before turning away from his embrace to face the Weasley clan. He then walked back over to the letter that was inside the envelope.

_ Dear Mr Potter._

_ We are delighted to inform you that you have been made a Gryffindor prefect along with Miss Granger. It has taken us longer than normal to pick this year, and would be most appreciative if you did not abuse this accomplishment we have giving you. We are looking forward to seeing you this coming year._

_Your sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy headmistress _

_Head of Gryffindor_

Once she had stepped away from him, Harry returned to the rest of the people in the room. Mrs Weasley rushed over and gave them both a hug and congratulating them, before hurrying out of the room. Next came Ginny, she gave them both a small hug before exiting the room. Harry then turned his attention to last remaining person in the room Ron. One look into his eyes and Harry knew what his response was going to be, as he saw the jealousy flash through his eyes. Ron stood from his seat, gave them both a look that said 'don't talk to me', and left the room. Harry watched him leave, and once the door slammed shut he turned to face Hermione. He saw the hurt in her eyes at Ron's response, not really knowing what to say, he stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her. It took her a couple of second to do anything, but she soon returned to hug. The next couple of minutes were just them hugging in the middle of the room. No words were spoken; they both knew what the other was thinking. Harry knew that he needed to say something, he kissed the top of her head, before drawing back and looking into her eyes he said.

'Don't worry about him. You know what he's like, he will come round eventually. You just need to give him time and space. 'Closing the rest of the space, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, before wrapping his arms around her again. The couple stayed like this until they heard someone moving towards the door. Breaking apart they both went their separate ways once they were out of the room. Hermione went up the stairs to her room, while Harry went outside to think.

Harry wasn't really sure how long he had been outside, but as he walked through the back door, he finally took in his surroundings. The sun was just setting, leaving the sky in an orange glow. The temperature had dropped since he first came out here, shaking slightly he gave the sky one last glance before entering the warmth of the house. The first thing he noticed was the smell of food coming from the kitchen, the next was that Hermione wasn't anywhere in the room, and that Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table playing wizards chess. He was so engrossed in the game that he didn't hear or see Harry enter. That didn't bother him, as he knew Ron would still be in a mood with him. Ginny seemed to realise that someone else had entered the room, as she turned away from the game and smiled when she saw it was Harry. She started waving her hand at him to come over, he held up his finger to tell her he would be back in a minute. Leaving the room, he went to see if he could find Hermione. He went up the stairs to see if she was in her room. Knocking on the door, after a few seconds he heard a soft come in. opening the door he found her laying on her bed with a book open in her lap. She smiled warmly at him when he entered the room; he returned the smile and walked over to her. As he got closer to her, he was able to read the title of the book _Hogwarts: a history._ Smirking to himself, ah couldn't help the words that left his mouth.

'Oh my god, Hermione is alone and reading _Hogwarts: a history. _What is the world coming to.' He tried to keep a straight face through it, but once he saw the look on her face he couldn't help but crack up laughing. As soon as he started laughing she rose from the band and punched him in the stomach, before crossing her arms over her chest in mock annoyance. He sobered up quickly after that, thinking she really was upset with him, stepping closer to her; he wrapped his arms around her to tell her that he was only messing. When she didn't move to return the hug, he stepped back and said.

'Come on 'Mione, I was only messing, please stop being mad at me.' She kept the stern look on her face for a little while longer, and once she saw him staring to look unsure of himself she gave him the biggest smile, telling him that she had won that round. The minute he saw her smile, he just had to get her back for that. Doing the first thing that came to mind, he brought his hands up to either side of her waist he dug his fingers in and started to tickle her. As soon as she felt his hands on her waist she knew she had made the biggest mistake trying to beat him. Trying to squirm away from him wasn't easy, as he tighten his grip on her so that she couldn't move. The only other thing she could think of doing was begging for mercy, and that she did.

'Harry….. Please… Stop…..I'm sorry….' It took him a couple of minutes to stop, and when he did he lent forward and crashed his lips onto hers. She responded immediately, by tangling her hands into his hair. As she deepened the kiss Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat. Before things could get out of hand Hermione pulled back and smiled at him. It took him a few seconds to compose himself before saying.

'Do you want to stay up here and read, or come downstairs with me and try and get Ron to talk to us?' She seemed to contemplate him for a few seconds before replying.

'I think I'll come downstairs. I only came up here because you were wondering round outside. I know that you needed some time alone so I didn't come out, I hope you don't mind.' She seemed unsure of what he will say, and was staring at the floor. So he lifted his hand to her chin and lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes.

'Your right I did need some time alone. Ron has been bugging with the way he is treating us. I needed to figure out why he is doing it, but I couldn't think of anything. So then my thoughts turn to me being a prefect. I don't think that I deserve it, look at all the bad things I have caused over the years. I don't, I don't deserve it.' He had turned away from Hermione and was pacing back and forth along the room. Hermione watch him go back and forth for a few seconds, before stepping in front of him and halting him in his thoughts. Grabbing a hold of his hand and bringing him closer to him she said.

'Harry you didn't ask for any of that to happen to you, so you can't take the blame for everything that went on. You don't deserve any of the things that have happened in your life, but even with all that happening, you are still the most caring, helpful, delightful and charming person I have meet. And they are a couple of the reason that I love you. So you do deserve the prefect's badge, you more than anyone else in that school. You have to believe me when I say this. Please tell me that you believe me.' Once was begging him with her eyes as much as her words. He didn't say anything at first which was starting to worry her, as she was thinking that he hadn't been listening to her. But what he said next shocked her.

'Do you really love me?' she kept opening and closing her mouth, and if it wasn't for the situation they were in Harry would have laughed, but he just kept staring at her until she seemed to get her thoughts in check and answer with so much conviction in her voice that he didn't have any reason to doubt her.

'Yes I do Harry, I love you will all of my heart.' Harry was stunned, nobody had ever told him that, and he dint know what to do, he just seemed to stare at her trying to think of what to say. He wasn't sure what love felt like. But the way he felt about Hermione, he had never felt about anyone. So taking a chance that this is what love felt like. He said the words that any girl is dying to hear.

'I love you to.' She got the biggest smile on her face, before launching herself at him and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received, which he returned all the same. Just as quickly as it started Hermione stopped it, she draw back slowly staring at him the whole way. She smiled at him before grabbing his hand and walking out of the room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Hermione gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking into the living room. Harry followed her in to see Ron and Ginny sitting in the same place, playing the same game, and it looked like Ron was winning which was nothing new.

The day passed without much happening they all played a game of chess, with Ron beating Ginny, then he beat Ron. He then let the two girls play each other, which Ginny won obviously with Ron as her brother, then she played Harry, which was a very heated game with Ginny just beating him. Then Harry and Hermione played each other, with Hermione winning, but that was only because Harry let her. Once the game was over she gave him a look that said she knew that he let her win, and that she was grateful for it. Dinner was like normal all the Weasley were there and they all had an interesting conversation. After dinner was finished they all headed up for bed as they had a very busy last day packing and getting everything ready for the school year.

_**Ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. R&R**_


End file.
